Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Faithful Magewhisper
Summary: Molly and Arthur fight in front of their children. Will they be able to clue the pieces back together?
1. Fighting

_**Absence makes the heart grow fonder**_

**1. Fighting**

For the first time in her married life Molly couldn't understand her husband. Arthur had come home from work very late. She had been worried sick.

At first everything had seemed as always. Molly stood in front of the stove and cooked their dinner. The three year old twins were playing in the living room next door with nine year old Charlie looking after them. Baby Ron slept in his crib, oblivious to the din his twin brothers created. Percy was laying on the floor with coloured pencils scattered around him and a sheet of parchment in front of him. Currently he was using the blue pencil to draw the eyes of his sleeping baby brother onto his picture. Molly chanced a peek at the whole picture and smiled. Percy had drawn the whole clan with Mummy and Daddy holding hands and all the children around them.

After cooking dinner to perfection she had laid out the table and called her sons to gather around the sink and wash their hands. Obediently all of them had scrambled to their feet and toddled over. Ron had squawked over from his crib at the sound of his mother's voice and opened his eyes sleepily. Molly smiled instantly as she always did in response to her children. She went over to the crib and smiled down on her son.

Suddenly she smelled something burning and whirled around with a screech, startling Ronnie who immediately began to cry.

Her chicken was smoldering in the oven a little. A forgotten feather had caught fire and had caused the smell of burning. But for a moment she had seen the house aflame. Putting a hand over her wildly beating heart, she tried to calm herself down enough to attend to Ronnie.

She had been so happy that he had finally slept. Ron had a bad diaper rush, which made him cross and irritable, needing to be picked up every few minutes. He nursed and fussed alternately, pausing to spit up at intervals, making clammy wet patches on whatever Molly wore that day. She had had to change not only the baby but herself constantly.

To top off the chaos already reigning supreme, Charlie had dragged in a cat, half-starved, scratchy and floo-ridden. He had not told her and proceeded to bath the animal. Naturally he had ended up with nasty scratches on arms and chest, falling into the tub head first while the cat made a quick escape never to be seen again. Good riddance to her.

Percy had been quiet as always and the twins had created havoc as always.

Now Ron cried his heart out because she had screeched and she felt sorry.

"Oh, baby! Oh, I'm so sorry. It's ok. Yes, Mummy loves you", she cooed over the youngest of her sons and stroked his cheek.

"Us?" asked Fred, pouting at his mother willfully. George glared at the crib with all the loathing a three year old could muster. That brat was taking Mummy away from him and Fred!

Molly sighed and took the still screaming baby out, bending down then and smiling tiredly at the twins.

"Don't start again, Fred. You know I love you very much, even with Ron around", she said lovingly.

Suddenly Ron burped loudly and spit a load full over Molly's front. Startled and not expecting anything, she lost her balance and fell hard on her bum.

"Oh, darling, not again", she whispered exhaustedly.

Ron fussed again and Molly instantly felt guilty. Just then the door opened.

It was Arthur, laden with packages and late. Much too late. One-handed Molly heaved herself off the floor and then took most of the packages from her husband and parked them on the counter.

"Dinner all ready? I've brought a new tablecloth and napkins – thought ours were a little shabby fro my colleagues. And the wine, of course."

He rambled on but Molly starred at him. Horror filled her eyes slowly and then changed rapidly to anger.

"Colleagues?"

"Yes, they are coming over for dinner. I told you so …"

"No, you didn't!" she growled dangerously.

Arthur lifted the bottle of wine in his hand, smiling, then leaned forward to peer at Molly, and stopped smiling. He looked disapprovingly from her disheveled hair to her blouse, freshly stained with spit-up milk.

"Christ, Molly", he said. "Couldn't you fix yourself up a bit? I mean, it's not as though you have anything else to do, at home all day – couldn't you take a few minutes for a …"

"No", Molly said, quite loudly. She pushed Ron, who was wailing again with fretful exhaustion, into his arms.

"No", she said again, and took the wine bottle from his unresisting hand.

"NO!" she shrieked, stamping her foot.

She swung the bottle widely, and he dodged, but it was the doorjamb she struck, and purplish splatters of Beaujolais flew across the stoop, leaving glass shards glittering in the light.

"I raise YOUR children alone and you DARE to say it's NO WORK!"

"Yes, I work my butt off to keep you in clothes. Couldn't you have taken better care with NOT conceiving?!?"

Molly flung the shattered bottle into the sink and ran cloakless down the walk and into the freezing fog of early November. At the foot of the walk, she passed a startled Miss Hinchcliff.


	2. Separation

2. Separation

Molly walked aimlessly around the nearby village, watching happy couples walk by and almost dissolving into tears every time she saw them touch or kiss.

Finally she decided to sit down in the nearby park. She sat there without moving, watching people move past her and shivering slightly. After a while she closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"Oh Lord," she whispered, "I commend to Your mercy the souls of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron and beg You to watch over them." And over me, she added silently, and over me.

After a few more minutes, Molly heard soft footsteps on the gravel behind her. She paid it no heed. But instead of walking past, the footsteps stopped next to her. Without looking up she knew Arthur had arrived here with her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Arthur just sat down next to her without saying a word. Molly thought that perhaps he was still searching for words. But none came. She rounded on him angrily to confront him.

"What is this?" she asked aggressively. "Why did you come after me?"

"I was worried for you."

Molly snorted disbelievingly. But Arthur gestured to some men leering after a pair of young women, hastening past them on their way to the bar at the other side of the park.

"It's dangerous, a lone woman walking about in the very late night. I came to see you home. That's all."

He didn't mention his colleagues, or the dinner. Her annoyance ebbed a bit. But then again he didn't mention an apology either and her anger flared up again.

"What did you do with _my_ children?" asked molly, emphasizing the word "my" and indicating that she hadn't forgotten his remark.

"Asked Augusta Longbottom to come over and keep an eye on them. But they all seemed dead asleep. Come along now, it's cold out."

It was. The air was freezing and Molly shivered in her thin blouse. But what let her agree with him was the fact that her breasts felt heavy with milk. They were actually painfully swollen from it. Her nipples ached and leaked a little already. So she nodded to Arthur and stood up.

Both apparated back to The Burrow. Molly moved swiftly on and entered the house. Immediately she went up to see Ron. The warmth of Ron's nursery reached out to embrace her as she went in. Ron was still asleep, but restless, turning his ruddy head from side to side, the groping little mouth opening and closing.

"He is getting hungry", Molly whispered to Arthur, who had come in behind her and was hovering over her shoulder, peering at his son as well. "I'd better feed him before I go to bed."

"I will wait up for you, Mollywo…"

"Don't call me that!" hissed Molly enraged.

Arthur swallowed but nodded. He left the room quietly, clearly seeing that his wife needed time to calm down.

----

Molly tended to her youngest child and then went to look in on her other sons. All of them were sleeping peacefully and she realized that she couldn't avoid Arthur any longer. 'Not that I can't try at least', she thought wryly.

Dragging her feet, she walked down to the living room and gathered the still scattered pencils off the floor. Folding the woolen blanket the twins had used to build a cave, she didn't notice her husband coming up from behind.

"Can't you come to bed, Molly? It's past midnight", Arthur said quietly, making Molly jump a foot high none the less.

"You scared me. Don't sneak up behind me like that!"

"I was just wondering why you are still down here and not in bed", said Arthur in way of an excuse.

"I'm not tired yet", lied Molly and stubbornly refused to turn around to face him.

Suddenly she felt his arms around her waist and his lips nibbling on her neck. She stiffened immediately and pushed his arms away, disentangling herself from his embrace.

"I'm not in the mood for that, Arthur. You hurt me with what you said. Go to bed, I will sleep in Ron's nursery."

Arthur bristled with fury at her words. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and span her around forcefully. His eyes burnt a hole in her heart and his grip was hurting her.

"You are my wife and I demand that you live up to your wifely duties to me!"

"What!?!"

Molly was speechless. Arthur was delirious surely. He couldn't possibly mean what she thought he meant. Never in their marriage had he not given consideration to her wishes. Was he barking mad now or just furious? Truthfully Molly didn't want to find out. She just wanted to be alone and cry herself to sleep.

Arthur pressed her to his body, making more than clear that he meant to make good on his threat. Molly could feel his erection pressing into her abdomen but this time it had nothing to do with love and desire. He only wanted to show her who was boss. Shying away from him, she knocked over the little table where she had placed Percy's crayons on only moments ago. And suddenly she didn't worry for herself anymore.

'Oh God', she prayed, 'don't let the children witness this!'

Arthur snaked an arm around her waist again and drew her to him hungrily. Molly turned her head to the side when he tried to kiss her and Arthur became more angrily.

"Don't be so brickly", he snarled.

"Brickly? How dare you! I'm not …", retorted Molly angrily but was shut up by Arthur backslapping her across the face, finally losing his temper.

Molly gasped in pain and stumbled back a few steps, holding her cheek with her hands. Tears stung in her eyes and she held on to them for dear life. She would not cry in front of him! Instead she glared enraged back and groped for her wand. Arthur saw this gesture and sneered back at her.

"Miss something?" he asked her tauntingly, holding up her wand and waving it like an accusatory finger.

Molly was too focused on her husband. So much so that she didn't notice the gasp coming from the stairs at first. But then a scared voice reached her ears.

"Mummy, are you ok?" asked Charlie.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs with both twins on each hand. His red hair was mussed from sleep and the twins had red eyes. Obviously they had been crying. If from a nightmare or because of what they had witnessed, Molly didn't know. She had paled upon seeing her sons and was now hurry past her husband to comfort them. Hugging both twins to her bosom, she smiled as reassuringly as possible at Charlie.

"I'm ok, Charlie, not to worry."

Reaching out a hand, Molly wanted to stroke her second eldest but Charlie starred angrily at his father. His eyes sparked with an intensity that frightened Molly.

"Why did you hurt mummy?" he asked accusingly.

Arthur starred helplessly down on the little figure of his son and didn't know what to say. All of a sudden he felt guilty and rotten for forcing Molly and slapping her. Swallowing hard, he was still unable to answer Charlie.

"Out", said Charlie, quite calmly. He walked in front of his kneeling mother, still holding on to the twins as if they were her life-line, and stood his ground, facing his father bravely.

Arthur's eyes bucked out and blood shot into his cheeks again.

"What have you said?"

"Get out, da! You not hurt mummy again, you hear. I won't let you!"

Charlie seemed not afraid at all and starred his father down. Arthur, feeling that he couldn't win this fight without hurting his son, backed down. Putting Molly's wand on the little table, Arthur moved slowly away from his family. Molly watched him go and felt her heart break. Shame washed over her as the first tears began to fall onto the twins' heads but she couldn't hold on to them anymore.

Charlie gently wrapped his chubby arms around her and softly told the twins to wake up Percy while his mother sobbed into his shoulder. Fred and George pushed away reluctantly from their mummy but stumbled up the stairs to do what Charlie had told them.

Moments later Percy came downstairs, clutching Ron tightly and the twins in his wake. Charlie took command by waving Percy over to him.

"Put Ron on the sofa and hug mummy. Fred, George, watch Ron. I floo granny."

Molly was speechless. Her sons took care of her and she felt guilty. But try as she might, she couldn't stop the tears and focus her mind on taking care of her children.

A short while later her mother stepped through the green flames in her fireplace. Sweeping one look around the room, Ginevra's eyes narrowed as she noticed the haunted look on the twins faces, Percy hugging his mother as if trying to strangle her and Molly's tear-stained and completely dissolved appearance.

"Where is he?" she asked menacingly.

Charlie took command again and answered his granny.

"I sent him out, granny. I don't know what to do next", he mumbled and looked up to his grandmother, trusting her to take over from there.

And she did. Admirably so.

She flooed her daughter and grandchildren over to her house and transfigured chairs into children beds, putting her grandsons to bed. Then she led Molly into her kitchen and sat her down with a strong cup of tea with fire-whiskey. The rest of the night was spent talking about the fight with Arthur.

----

The next morning Arthur came home after spending the night at one of his friends. He yelled for Molly and the children but got no answer. The house remained silent until he heard the angry clearing of a throat behind him. Whirling around, he came face to face with his mother-in-law.

"Ginevra, what are you doing here? And where is Molly? Or the kids?" he asked, not bothering to soften his voice.

He hated his mother-in-law and was well aware that this feeling was mutual. He couldn't stand when that woman interfered with his marriage. She had told Molly time and again that he was not good enough for her. That Molly had married beneath her station. That he was not appreciating her. That blablabla. He couldn't even remember everything she had said against him.

"She stays with her father and me. Of course the children are remaining with their mother …"

"I'm their father! I have a right to see them!" yelled Arthur back.

He had no idea where that came from but lately his temper flared easily. He was frustrated all the time and took his anger out on anyone who uttered a word to him.

"Oh, really! You lost that right last night. I told Molly again and again that one day you would ruin everything …", Ginevra yelled as well.

"Oh, shut up! She is happy!" Arthur's voice rose over his mother-in-law's.

"Really? Is that why she cried her heart out last night? That you actually raised your hand against her is unbelievable!"

By now witch and wizard were standing nose to nose and yelled at the top of their lungs.


	3. Cheating and Breaking Hearts

3. Cheating and Breaking Hearts

They had been separated for a month now and Molly was feeling very lonely. But today they were both invited to Hogwarts for a parents' weekend. After all it was for Bill and they had decided that when it came to their sons they would pull on the same string.

Both Arthur and she had separated rooms which were connected by a door since their separation was not official but known to some staff members and friends. She went into the bedroom adjoining hers, assuming automatically that it was Arthur's since they were still considered married.

Not finding him in the bedroom, but seeing the bathroom door slightly ajar, she assumed he was taking a shower. Perhaps now, away from home and in a public location, they would be able to talk like adults about their marital problems. She knocked as she opened the door, and to her surprise, there had been a complete stranger where she had expected to find her husband.

Instead of a familiar, lean man, she had found the younger, hard-bodied, slightly damp father of her son's best friend wearing nothing but a towel. She stood in the doorway, trying not to stare. Her mouth gaping open, he feet firmly planted to the floor, and her eyes – her eyes were riveted to his sculpted chest.

"Do you need something, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.

She still wasn't able to move. She felt her head move from side to side, and her mouth move up and down, but no words would come out. Her eyes followed a droplet of moisture from his neck, down past his flat male nipples to his washboard stomach, on through the smattering of dark hair below his belly button to where it disappeared beneath the white towel. She felt her mouth go dry when she realized exactly _where_ she was looking. She looked back up at him quickly, her eyes very wide. This time, as her mouth moved, she heard the words.

"Arthur…I was looking for Arthur. I'm sorry, Mr. Paterson", she mumbled.

He told her that her husband was in the next room over, having changed their rooms because of the view and unaware of the connecting door.

That evening she met her neighbour for the weekend again. They sat at the Gryffindor table together. Molly was terribly flustered and embarrassed by their earlier encounter but managed to nod her head in greeting even though she thought she would faint when he smiled at her.

Arthur sat a little distance away from Molly and chatted animatedly with Florean Fortescue, whose son was in the same year with Bill. During the dinner, she tried to draw his attention to her but Arthur was steadfastly avoiding her gaze. It saddened her to see he was still annoyed with her. But Mr. Paterson was drawing her into a conversation about their respective sons.

As the evening progressed Molly became more enthralled by her dinner companion. He was not only good-looking (from what she had seen earlier) but was also witty and charming.

"Mr. Paterson ..."

"Call me Robert please. I mean our sons are best friends."

"Ok ... Robert. I was wondering if you know what comes next. Admittedly I forgot the programme for this weekend."

Molly was smiling a little apologetically and had her eyes cast downward. A faint pink hue graced her cheeks and Robert Paterson was hard pressed not to jump up from the table and hit Arthur Weasley over the head for leaving that wonderful woman.

"I believe there is to be a dance later on. If I could be that forward, I would like to ask you for a dance?"

Molly was a little surprised and felt guilty that another man asked her to dance. Before she could answer him, Robert decided to bias her in his favour.

Molly jumped at the sensation of her neighbour's hand on her knee. She looked over at him, and noticed that he was talking to Sheila MacKinnon, a friend of her from school. Molly began to wonder if he even knew that he had placed his hand on her, and then her musings stopped. His thumb began gently moving back and forth in a small caress as he turned to her, asking her opinion on the use of a secret tunnel. As she began explaining that, although having used that tunnel once or twice with Arthur, they should not encourage their children to do the same, Robert's hand moved higher up her thigh.

Molly noted that both Sheila and Robert were satisfied and in agreement with her opinion and turned away from her again. She was glad, because as she had finished, his hand had moved from caressing the top of her thigh to caressing the inner portion. She couldn't believe that he was practically feeling her up in a very public setting, and what's more – she was letting him! After all she was still a married woman, even if it felt as though it was only a formality until they were divorced. It was nice to be noticed by such an attractive man in that way after having six children.

Her right hand discreetly slipped under the table to her lap. She brushed it against Robert's arm and he looked at her. Realizing she had his attention, she decided to live a little dangerously. She placed her hand over his, gently grasped his fingers, and moved his hand higher on her thigh, all the while staring him straight in the eye. He grinned his approval, and resumed his caresses, although this time, much more intimately.

Molly began talking with Roger Wakefield who sat directly across the table from her and next to her husband. Soon, her conversation with Roger began intertwining with the conversation between Robert and Sheila, and all began giving their opinions on the topic at hand. Once Roger and Sheila began talking amongst themselves, Robert returned his eyes to Molly's gaze. She still had her hand on his, and he still had his hand in a very compromising position if anyone had been paying attention. They were both enjoying their private little under-the-table conversation when suddenly Roger asked a very simple question that stopped them both in mid-caress.

"Is it true that you and Arthur are separated at the moment? I can't believe it. You were always inseparable even in school."

Robert felt Molly stiffen immediately. His heart almost stopped when he felt her take his hand and return it to his lap. He couldn't look at her. He didn't want to see the heartbreak in her eyes. To top the embarrassing situation, Albus Dumbledore got up from his seat and announced the arrival of the Weird Sisters, a group of musicians just graduated from Hogwarts last year.

"And now to the fun part of the evening. I present the Weird Sisters and their first single. Give them a big hand."

Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands  
are shaking as you're sliding off your dress  
Now I think of what you did  
And how I hope to god he was with it  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your  
Fingers touch your skin

I've got more wit, a better kiss,  
a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet,  
sweetie you had me,

Girl I was it look past the sweat,  
A better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat, no no no,  
You know it will always just be me

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

So I guess we're back to us, so camera man, swing the focus,  
I guess I've lost my train of thought,  
Where was it that we last left off?  
Let's pick up, pick up

And now I do recall we were just getting to the part  
[ Find more Lyrics on /gTe ]  
Where the shock sets in and  
the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick  
I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention  
Let's not get selfish, did you really think  
I'd let you kill this chorus

Lets get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

Dance to this beat, Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat...  
Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster

I've got more wit, a better kiss  
A hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me

Girl I was it look past the sweat,  
A better love, deserving of,  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat, no no no  
You know it will always just be me

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Dance to this beat...  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Dance to this beat and hold a lover close

Lets get these teen hearts beating faster, faster  
Lets get these teen hearts beating faster...

(Actually "Lying is the most fun girls can have without taking their clothes off" from Panic at the Disco)

Molly starred at the young girls in horror. Her face had gone pale and she was trembling. Robert noticed and tried to wrap his arm around her waist to calm her down. But Molly shied away from him with terror and guilt on her face.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry ... have t-t-to g-g-go ..."

And she fled from the Great Hall, not caring who noticed her panicked retreat and what they thought of it. All she knew was that she had to get away from Robert. He had led her astray. And worse she had let him. She had come too damn close to committing adultery.

Sheila noticed her friend hastily leaving and could not think of a reason for Molly's reaction to the song. Unless ... No, that was preposterous, ridiculous, absolutely unthinkable! Molly was NOT the kind of woman to commit adultery! Sheila excused herself from the others and followed her friend out at a more dignified pace.

"Molly! Wait up, please!" she called after her.

Molly did not stop but slowed down enough for Sheila to catch up. The other woman was shocked to see tears coursing down her cheeks. Molly threw herself into her friend's arms and sobbed heartbroken. Sheila embraced her softly.

"What happened, sweetheart? Why has this song you in such a state?" she asked gently.

"You heard", cried out Molly.

"But you never cheated on Arthur!" reasoned Sheila softly.

She believed her every word. Molly, though, shook her head sadly.

"Almost", she whispered, feeling guilty and rotten.

Arthur stood in the hallway nearby and listened intently. He couldn't believe that Molly had let ... that slim bastard flirt shamelessly with her. Had he not witnessed it himself, he would laugh it off as the product of someone's imagination. But he had seen Molly. And it hurt.

Miss Hinchcliff, his young colleague from work, came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing herself against his back. Arthur felt her breast flatten against his back. She had tried to get to him since she had started work at the Ministry. But he had always refused her. Until …

Molly had said she had almost cheated on him. Almost! But not actually! There was the difference.

He turned around to tell Cliffy, as he called her, off, but was stopped short when she pressed herself to his front. She was rubbing herself leisurely against him. Suddenly she rose onto tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in a long kiss. Arthur did not respond to this kiss, for one he was too stunned and then he was really not enjoying or wanting it. Before he could push her away, she deepened the kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth and almost devouring him.

Arthur heard a strangled gasp behind him and finally managed to push Cliffy off him. Turning around he saw Molly dissolving into tears. As she turned on her heels to run off, he grabbed her wrist and drew her close to his heart.

"Molly, please, she's no one. I would never be so stupid and cheat on you. … And I will curse Robert, if he goes near you again. You are mine and I love you", he said both tenderly but also aggressively. "Do you forgive me for my stupidity?" asked Arthur at last.

Molly nodded numbly. All she perceived were Arthur's strong arms wrapped around her.

"Am I forgiven as well, Arthur?" she asked back, burying her head into his shoulder.

Arthur looked down on Molly with a smile.

"Would you care to dance with me, Mrs Weasley?" he asked in way of an answer.

"Yes, I would, Mr Weasley," Molly smiled in return, but they both felt very self conscious as he led her out onto the dance floor, well aware of the number of eyes on them due to Molly's escape earlier.

"I hated seeing your side of the bed empty. Please come home with me. Your sons missed you as well ... and I missed you terribly," Molly said after a moment as they got into the rhythm of the music and, as usual, Molly forgot about everything when she was in his arms… he was such a wonderful dancer, and she loved dancing with him…

"We're going home together and I won't ever leave you again. I love our sons and you. No idea where those thoughts came from but I feel terribly ashamed of them. I never want to fight with you again."

"It won't be that often from now on… and that's a promise! But you have to admit it adds to our excitement."

"Really?" Joseph looked at her with raised eyebrows, and she nodded firmly

"Yes… we're going to enjoy our marriage even when we fight!"


	4. Making up

4. Making up

Later Molly was speaking with Sheila when suddenly Sheila was bumped and her drink deposited all over Molly's dress. Sheila graciously took Molly upstairs to help wash out the stain, but after being shown the bathroom, Molly insisted that Sheila return to the party.

When Arthur saw Sheila return from upstairs sans his wife, he went in search of her. He found her gently dabbing at her dress with a towel, a scowl on her face. Quietly making his way into the bathroom, he gently held Molly's hand and extracted the towel from her fingers with a "please, let me." She looked at his eyes in the mirror and gave him a gentle smile. Arthur began dabbing at her jacket with the towel while the other hand found its way to her waist.

As he continued to dry her jacket, she leaned against him. This was as close as they had been to each other in weeks, and Molly was enjoying his touch. Molly continued to look in the mirror and watch her husband's progress. She felt his lips against her neck and caught his loving gaze in the mirror. She smiled at him, but quickly turned into a gasp as she felt the towel against her bosom.

Arthur arched his eyebrow in silent question, to which she returned with an arched eyebrow as a challenge. The towel fell unnoticed into the sink, as again, Arthur's hand brushed against her breast, this time only impeded by her clothing. He gently groped her and she leaned against him heavily. His mouth found her neck again and brandished the skin with searing kisses. The hand that had gently been holding her waist quickly found its way to her neglected breast and rewarded it with the same treatment as the other.

Molly looked at herself in the mirror, and was surprised to see the flush of passion on her skin. Her normally milky white skin had a gentle pink hue to it. She arched her head to give Arthur better access to her tender neck and was entranced by her reflection. She gasped as she felt his hand move between her thighs. She'd been so enthralled at looking at her reflection that she had failed to notice the movement of Arthur's hand. Her eyes widened as she saw her reflection open her stance to give her husband better access to his target. Arthur moaned his approval, as the movement ground herself against his arousal.

His lips moved up to her ear and whispered:

"I want you, Molly, I want you now."

He punctuated his statement by pulling his hand hard against the crux of her thighs and grinding himself into her. She could feel his arousal against her, and she could feel hers against his hand. She was surprised when the woman in the mirror nodded her ascent. She watched her husband's reflection turn and lock the door to the bathroom. She couldn't take her eyes off him as he stepped closer to her, returning his hands to her breasts. She was surprised to see that her jacket was completely unbuttoned, when had he done that? The rosy hue that she had noted earlier had spread across her chest, dipping below her chemise.

She watched as her reflection's hand slipped behind her then felt the belt of her husband's trousers. She began working on his pants as his fingers gently pushed the chemise out of the way, barring her nipples to the cool air. His tongue was hot and wet against her neck, and she was rewarded with a gentle bite as she freed his erection.

Arthur shifted and she watched as it bobbed next to her waist, jumping with delight at the prospect of being inside her. She felt hands tugging at her nipples and her gaze moved from the reflection of her husband's manhood to her own hands bringing her pleasure. She wasn't sure if she was more surprised that the hands weren't her husbands or that they were her own. A quick survey of the decadent reflection showed her that her husband had her skirt up around her waist, and she felt his fingers brush against her centre as he unsnapped her chemise. Her eyelids were heavy from pleasure, but somehow she fought to keep them open as she watched her husband's fingers dip inside of her.

Being the mother of six, married, and having made love to her husband more times than she could count; Molly considered herself decently versed on the act of making love. But she was in awe as she watched her body's response to her husband's ministrations. She felt more pressure against the button to her release and was amazed to see that her reflection was grinding herself against her husband's hand.

"You are incredible, Molly. Bend forward slightly and spread your legs", Arthur whispered in her ear.

Molly's eyes went wide as she realized her husband's intentions. They had never explored their love life from this …angle…before. She was hesitant, did he mean to…? Arthur's whisper interrupted her thoughts.

"Trust me, my love, you will know nothing but pleasure."

She took comfort from him, and watched as her reflection accented to his request. He griped her hip as he easily slid inside of her. She felt so full, so loved, so…

"Oh Joseph", she whispered as he began moving within her. She felt his hand on her back as he encouraged her to lean forward more over the vanity, bringing her face closer to the mirror. Arthur followed suit, keeping his mouth close to her ear.

He began thrusting within her, nibbling her ear. Her hand joined his on her hip as she began rocking back against him. She was close, and she could feel it on the verge of bursting forth. Her eruption and elation happened as she heard her husband's whisper.

"Watch yourself. See how you look as you come."

The dam broke and Molly was whisked away into euphoria as she watched her face in the mirror.

"Mmmm, oh yes…oh yes…oh…ohhh…OHH!"

Molly exploded as her husband brought her to release. Through the haze of her orgasm, she realized that her husband hadn't found his own release. Her shout of joy had gone unanswered, and her husband's body was rigid against hers, straining to hold back the crescendo that it sought. She knew he needed to let go, and yet she admired his willpower.

She turned around so she was now facing him and guided him into her again, clasping her legs around his hips. Easing the grip of her legs, she tried to adjust herself on her impromptu seat on the bathroom counter.

Arthur looked down at his wife, noting how gloriously wonderful she looked. Her skin was flushed with heat – from the excitement that someone could interrupt them or from her orgasm, he wasn't sure, but her smile – her smile was only for him. Sensing that she was ready to continue, he helped ease her to the edge of the counter again.

The orgasm which had hit her so suddenly had been quite unexpected. He hadn't realized that she was so close to release, and only by sheer force had he held himself in check. He pulled her close to him, giving her the added support she needed as she precariously perched on the edge of the granite. He looked at her – her hair was mussed up, from his fingers as he'd kissed her, her gaze was a bit unfocused, from the orgasm he suspected, and her lips – her lips begged to be kissed, they were so plump and full. How could any man resist them?

Answering their call, his hand slipped up into her hair and held her gently to him. He poured all of his love into that kiss, hoping that his wife knew everything that she meant to him. He felt her grip him again, but this time from within her body – asking him to continue what he had started. His body answered without hesitation. He began moving again, slowly easing in and out of her, betraying the faster speed that his body wanted. He felt her legs wrapping themselves around his, pulling him closer to her, her silent way of asking for a faster pace.

Molly broke from the kiss when she felt her husband resume their lovemaking. He was moving slowly – for her benefit she knew, but she wanted something different, something powerful, something…ferocious. Her muscles clenched around him again, holding and releasing him in synchronization to his movements – he upped the tempo a little bit, but still, continued to go slowly.

Arthur held back his body's need to pound mercilessly into his wife. Didn't she know what he was battling inside? The primal urge to possess her fully, the desire to hear his name screamed from her lips, to feel her give into her desires fully – he was doing his damndest not to take her like a ravaging animal. He felt her teeth tug at his ear, nipping at him, enticing him. He didn't know if he could hold himself in check much longer. And he wasn't at all sure how his wife would react if he gave himself over fully to the brutal side of his desire. Her nails dug into the slope of his buttocks, she was asking for more, but dare he? His lips found the sensitive skin of her neck, and he began brandishing wild kisses to her delicate skin. He knew that he would mark her tonight, but it would be a small price for her to pay – he needed something as an outlet for his desire. But then, suddenly, the dam of his emotions broke, his mind shut down, and his body took over when he heard his wife's command.

"Look at us, Arthur, look!"

He pulled back from her neck and saw where her eyes were fixated. She was watching him as he made love to her. His eyes sought out what his wife was watching – his body slipping in and out of hers – the point of their desires caressing each other. His body forcing its way into hers – and hers accepting his, gripping them, and then releasing. It was too much for him. His body, which had been acquiescing to his demands for a slower pace, finally broke. He began moving faster, harder, pounding his body into hers. The sight of the two of them coming together and apart over and over drove his desire voracious new heights. He had to bring his body some relief.

Molly felt the change in her husband almost immediately. He began moving into her with vigour – sending tendrils of fire up her veins. THIS is what she had wanted, THIS is what she had needed – lust – pure and raw. She tried to pull him closer to her; he resisted. She looked to his eyes for an explanation, and found that he was still watching them below. She couldn't resist – she had to look too. It was beautiful - in and out, in and out, each time his retreat a little shorter than the last. She knew it wouldn't be long – his body could only take so much. She felt his arms encircle her, pulling her close to him – pulling his body even closer to hers. Her legs wrapped around him, his name escaped her lips.

"Arthur."

He heard the whisper of his name, and it drove him on, into a frenzied pace. He wanted to hear her scream his name, not just whisper it. His lips found her neck again, this time biting her. He wanted her, he needed her, and he would have her.

Molly felt Arthur's teeth gnaw at her flesh –she delighted in feeling his raw magnetism. He moved faster, and then – then she felt his hand tweaking her into capitulation. It began as a stroke to the little bundle of nerves.

"Yes", she moaned.

It encouraged him, he stroking her, and she forgot herself.

"Oh yes."

In and out, his stroking coming in tandem with his movements.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes…"

Hearing his wife – he knew that she was close, and still….still she hadn't screamed his name. He wanted her to, he wanted to hear it.

"Molly…"

"Mmmm, oh yes!"

Her voice was just above a whisper.

In, a stroke, out, a stroke, in, stroke, out, stroke

"Oh…yes, yes, yes, yes...oh!"

She was becoming louder, lost in the mindlessness of their love.

Arthur was close, he knew, and still – he needed to hear it.

"Molly…"

"Oh, Arthur…oh yes, Arthur, yes, Arthur, oh…"

She was close to shouting, but wasn't there.

He wanted release, he needed release, and it was imminent. He stroked, he pushed himself, in and out. Then he arched his back, bent low and slid his mouth over her breast. He took the nipple between his teeth, teasing it slightly with his tongue.

"Oh Arthur, yes, yes, yes…"

He felt himself going over the crest…he pinched her…and bit down.

"ARTHUR!!" Her nails clawed at his back as she found her release, her legs wrapped fiercely around him, dragging him closer even as she tried to pull away. He continued to manipulate her breasts as her orgasm washed over her. She pulled him closer to her, thrusting her breast further into his mouth. He happily obliged her then upped the ante by tweaking her neglected nipple while he continued his ministrations to her button of nerves. He felt her clench him again as he sent her over the edge again. Her joy was a primal scream that he'd never heard before; her mantra was his name passing over her lips in mindlessness.

----

To the day nine month later, Arthur heard Molly scream again. This time, though, it was in genuine pain and not in pleasure. Late in the evening Arthur held his little daughter in his arms and smiled down on a very exhausted but happy Molly. Her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead but she was still the most beautiful woman in Arthur's eyes.

"We will name her Ginevra. I hope you don't mind?" he said to his mother-in-law, sitting by her daughter's side.

"I'm deeply touched. Thank you, Arthur."

Smiling down on his wife, Arthur placed little Ginny in her arms and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, Mollywobbles."


	5. Sister

2

**4. Sister**

Molly felt depressed. Her work at home seemed overwhelming and suffocating. It was too much to handle.

Two week old Ginevra was screaming her head off and Molly couldn't bring herself to drag her sorry behind out of bed. Beside her Arthur steered sleepily. Groaning at being wakened for the fourth time this night, he rolled over and out of bed. He stepped up to the cradle, crooning softly to his baby girl inside. She kept her eyes open, but stayed completely still as she watched the two of them, Joseph rocking and patting him, before he sat down in the chair.

"Hush, hush, what's all this fuss about? Don't tell Mummy this, but you are a lucky little princess to have her in your life - she is a wonderful mother, and I'm a little jealous (just kidding) of the attention she's giving you… don't ever forget that she's a lovely lady, and loves you very much… as I do…"

Molly pretended to be asleep when he returned to bed, but she had been incredibly moved by his speech…. But she wasn't going to tell him that she had heard him…

After the night's events Molly felt much better. For the first time in weeks she greeted her sons with a warm smile as they came down to breakfast.

Bill grinned at his mother, happy because she was obviously in much shape than yesterday. He and Charlie exchanged a knowing look, causing Molly to ask herself guiltily just how much her two eldest noticed and understood.

Fred scrambled over to Molly at that moment and hugged her legs tightly. George stood a bit apart and had his eyes fixed on Arthur with their new addition to the family in his arms. He cocked his head first to one side and then to the other. Molly watched him with an amused glint in her eyes but waited for him to come out with whatever was bothering him. That was one of the things she could count on. Her twins were always very vocal. After a while George padded over to Molly and tucked at her apron.

"Mummy?" he asked tentatively.

Molly smiled and lay the spatula down on the counter before leaning over to his level.

"Yes, dear", she encouraged him.

"When can we play with the new baby brother?" he asked finally.

"Brother?" Molly was sure she had misheard. "You can already play with Ronnie ... as long as you're gentle, mind!"

But Arthur laughed, startling Molly. She looked up with a raised eyebrow, silently demanding an explanation.

"Georgie, come here, mate", he waved his son over. With one arm he picked him up and sat him down on his knee. "That's no new brother", he explained to the attentively listening boy, amusement still lightening up his eyes. Molly, who was listening as intently as her son, chuckled softly now, finally understanding. "She's a brand new baby sister."

"What's the difference?" asked George, screwing up his face in concentration.

"She's a girl", supplied Charlie.

George almost fell off his father's knee in shock. His eyes were wide and he starred at the new baby. Fred too seemed stunned and speechless. Both boys looked disgusted and then turned to their mummy with two identical accusing looks.

"But, mummy, girls are ... girls!!! They like ... dolls and ... and stuff", whispered both boys horrified, still eyeing their mother as if she had mortally offended them. "Can't we change her for a boy?" asked the twins, pronouncing the word 'her' with loathing.

Molly rolled her eyes.

"No, guys, I wanted a little girl and daddy wanted a little girl, too", said Molly mock sternly.

The twins looked at Arthur for confirmation and he nodded gravely.

"No exchange possible", he said with great conviction.

"But girls don't like quidditch and brooms and pranks ... and ... and ... boys' stuff", they accused.

Molly laughed, remembering her own childhood with her two older brothers.

"We'll see about that", she murmured mysteriously, winking at the twins.


End file.
